Nunca te olvidé
by yevi08
Summary: todos humanos. Edward y Bells. shots


_Les pido mill perdones por tardar tanto. No doy excusas sólo les digo que me pasaron cosas que no esperaba :s_

_Espero que les guste a las dos y se los dedico con cariño :D_

_Dedicados a **Sofi Slz **y** Florence 15** mil perdones me merezco el infierno s:_

_uno one shot a c/u en los dos caps :D_

* * *

><p><span>Nunca te olvidé<span> :(_**Florence 15)**_

Epov

Primer día. Genial.

De nuevo todo se convertía en una pesadilla.

Como todos los años.

Ninguno en mi escuela me cae bien. Soy despreciado por la mayoría; y todo debido a que me gusta más aprovechar mi tiempo tocando el piano y estudiando que jugando al futbol o llendo de fiesta en fiesta.

Mi hermana era la única que me soporta como soy, pero solamente por eso, por ser mi hermana. Siempre me incentivaba que saliera y tuviera amigos.

Con él único chico con el que me llevo bien es con su novio Jasper pero con ninguno más.

Emmet McCarty me odia. Siempre que podía me amenazaba por cualquier estupidez. Y nunca supe por qué.

Oh, ahora que pienso en él me recuerda que este año al parecer (por lo que había escuchado), su hermana pequeña, Isabella, se cambiaría a nuestra escuela.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de su vida. Se había mudado a Phoenix con su madre en cuanto se habían divorciado sus padres.

El único recuerdo que tenía de ella era que a los ochos años era una niñita torpé y tierna que siempre andaba detrás de su hermano y su padre.

Yo sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que Emmet estaba esperando que su hermana volviera a vivir junto con él, y Charlie el jefe de la policía...

No tenía toda la paciencia del mundo hoy asi que no me tomé el tiempo de esperar a mi hermana por una vez en la vida.

Tras gritarle como siempre que se hacía tarde saludé a mis padres y me encaminé prácticamente corriendo hacia mi nuevo auto, un volvo plateado, el mejor regalo que me habían echo.

Sabía que Alice se enojaría conmigo pero no quería que ella empezara hablarme de lo bueno q es tener nuevos amigos en un nuevo año y esas cosas. Demasiado grande era ya para esas cosas.

Así que sin mucho remordimiento me dirigí hacia la escuela.

Pensando solamente en que un año podría hacer mi propia vida en cuanto me dieran la beca que seguramente obtendría porque hasta ahora nadie había superado mis notas.

Suspiré mientras bajada del auto, y no me esperaba que los demás se abalnzaran sorpresivamente sobre mí ¿que estaba pasando?

Oh, cierto, estas cosas pasan cuando tienes un auto nuevo. Maldición.

-Oh, Eddy. ¿cómo es que tienes esta preciosidad? ¿Me llevarás a dar una vuelta?

-No, déjalo en paz. Yo voy a ir primero.

Tanya, y las demás plásticas de las porristas se abalanzaron sobre mí. Me dio repugnancia porque ni sabía que se acordaran alguna ves anterior de mi nombre.

Me sentí observada fijamente por alguien mientras intentaba quitarme a esas malditas cazafortunas.

Y cuando me di vuelta noté unos llamativos ojos castaños que me observaban a lo ía a una hermosa chica, de pelo también castaño, largo hasta la cintura en ondas.

Me resultaban ligermente familar. Pero nunca antes la había visto en la escuela, estaba seguro.

Quise dirigirme hacia ella, pero primero tenía que desacerme de las demás.

-Oigan. Dejenme en paz ¿quieren? Déjenme pásar. No quiero saber nada de esto.

-Pero...

Me volví furioso hacia Tanya que era la que me agarraba más fuerte de la camisa.

-Ya déjalo ¿quieres? No me vengas con que ahora te acordaste de que existo. -me giré hacia las demás del grupo que andaban observando (por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que la chica misteriosa se había ido) y todas me miraban igual de desilucionadas-. Y lo mismo les digo a todas. No se crean que soy estupido.

Todas se quedaron mudas y yo aproveche para hacerme paso.

Lo único que me faltaba era que llegara tarde a mi primera clase.

Pero cuando estaba por los casilleros, algo me detuvo, de nuevo.

Era ella, la chica de hermosos ojos castaños.

Estaba agachada recogiendo unos papeles del piso. Ahora que la veía de cerca pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me acerqué para ayudarla. La educación me mis padres me obligaba a eso.

Apenas me agaché a su lado cuando pareció notar mi precencia y se asutó, poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-Ummm, perdón. No quise hacerlo. ¿Estás bien? Me llamo Edward

Sus ojos castaños se veían asustados pero pude ver que el sonrojó iba en aumento.

-Perdón a tí por haberte molestado. Y sí ya se quien eres. Soy, Bella. Aunque supongo que no debes acordarte de mí porque... - se mordíó nerviosamente el labio y miró para otro lado.

Yo me quedé unos segundo en shock, la verdad que no me lo había esperado. Se veía tan cambiada de la última vez, aunque claro en ese entonces era una niña.

Nada comparado, con la hermosa chica que ahora estaba agachada enfrente mío.

-¿Bella? ¿en verdad eres tu? Oh, me siento tan tanto de no haberte reconocido antes... -le tendí una mano para ayudarla a pararse junto con sus papeles.-.

-Mmm, sí, al parecer estabas rodeadas de compañía ¿no? -me preguntó sonriéndome debilmente.

-Oh, no te creas... Pues, la verdad es que no soy muy popular en este instituto.

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Tú? Pero si yo recuerdo que... -volvió a sonrojarse.

Oh, se acordaba de mí entonces...

-¿Que?¿ Pensabas que iba a terminar siendo un playboy? Lo lamento señorita peor nada menos acertado a la verdad.

No se porque pero ella me daba cierta confianza como para hablarme.

Y sonrió.

Deslumbrándome.

-entonces mejor no hablar del tema ¿no? Yo tampoco fui muy popular en la escuela pero eso ya es cosa del pasado ¿no crees? ¿como esta tu hermana hermana? ¿Alice? La he extrañado mucho..

De cierta manera me decepcioné. No había sido el único del que se acordaba.

-Oh, ella debe estar a punto de llegar o eso creo... Pero no te perdiste mucho. Sue hiperquientica como siempre.

Ahora me avergonzaba de lo que había echo, seguro que si Bella se enteraba pensaría que soy el peor hermano del mundo.

Ella estaba por agregar algon cuando notó algo a mi espalda y vi ternura en sus ojos. Pero no era hacia mí ¿o sí?

Me di vuelta, y me encontré con el hermanote de Bella, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Bells? ¿que haces hablando con este tipo? ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado?

Ni se dignó a dirigirme la palabra. Nunca un "hola"

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Por que Emm. Ya sabes que nos conocemos de antes ¿no es así Edward? -me miró un tanto sorprendida.

Seguramente no sabía lo mal que me llevaba con su hermano. Le hice una mueca.

-Mmm si. No te preocupes Emmet. Yo no pensaba..

Pero antes de que dijera algo más me sentí aplastado contra la pared. Su brazo me levantó del cuello lo más que pudo.

Enseguida vi como Bella, se acercaba e intentaba hacer que me soltara. Bastante inutil sus intentos, con lo débil que se veía.

-Escucháme bien,Cullen. No quiero que nadie se acerque a Bells ¿de acuerdo? Ya sufrió bastante

-¡Emmet! ¡ya déjalo!

El se volvió y me soltó.

Y yo caí laxo sobre el piso.

No sabía porque esa actitud. Si no había echo nada.

¿y que era eso de que su hermana había sufrido?

No dije más nada y me fui, sin mirarlos.

Bpov

Me quise morir por dentro.

Después de tanto tiempo de espera había logrado hablar con la persona que todo este tiempo había sido el príncipe de mis sueños.

Recordaba a Edward como si fuer ayer,. Y todo el tiempo en el que habíamos estados separados, habpia sido una tortura para mí.

Capaz que ni conciencia tenía de mi cuando eramos pequeños porq solo le causaba problemas, pero para mi siempre habpia sido mi segundo héroe aparte de Emm.

Pero ahora mi hermano me había echo enojar. Nunca podría volver a tener otra oportunidad.

NO querría volver a hablarme después de esto.

Asi que me volví furiosa.

-Emmet McCarthy ¿quien te crees que eres para hacer eso?

-¿Qué? -me miró como si estuviera loca y me agarró de los hombros-. Bells, lo hice por tu bien, esa clase de persona no te conviene...

-pero ¿porq tienes que decirme con quien debo juntarme?

-Cariño, yo solo quiero que hagas amigos.

-Emmet, admitélo. ¿acaso estabas celoso? -le murmuré tratando de sacarle un poco el malhumor, revolviéndole el pelo de la coronirlla-. Te amo hermanito y se que tu también pero creo que ya es hora de que entiendas de que es hora de que me dejes hacer mis propias amistades ¿no crees?

Me sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron como a mi me encantaba.

-Supongo... pero es que no puedo creer que tu ya hayas crecido tanto hermanita.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio uno de sus grandes abrazos de oso.

…...

Le prometí a Emmet que si me dejaba hacer mis propios amigos yo los llevaría a casa como el quería cada vez que nos juntáramos.

Era algo exagerada la cosa pero por lo menos era algo.

Y yo me moría de ganas de saber que pasaba entre Edward y mi hermano.

Tenía que lograr que hicieran las pases.

No lo dudé u en cuanto llegamos a las aulas, y emmet se fue a la suya me acerqué lentamente hacia el banco de Edward y me senté a su lado. Se veí un poco triste.

-¿te molesta?

Se volvió sorprendido hacia mí y vi que fugazmente miraba los demás asientos vacíos de la clase.

Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban pero no quería hacerles caso.

Ser la chica nueva traía sus consecuencias.

-Mmm no. Claro que no.

-Oye, Edward, de verdad siento lo que pasó hace unos momentos.. Emmet solo...

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya entendí que no debo acercarme más a ti porque...

-Oh, no por favor no lo hagas.

Me sonrojé ante mi declaración. No podía ser yo la mejor estupida del mundo; prácticamente me había delatado...

-Quiero decir... se que es como si recién nos conocieramospor primera vez pero veo que podemos tener varias cosas en común. Y quería ver si.. podía considerarte un amgo -ya estaba super nerviosa y tartamudeaba-. Ya sabes... podrías mostarme el resto de la escuela y esas cosas, como pára empezar...

Su rostro se iluminó de repente.

-oh, me encantaría, pero solo si no tenemos a tu hermano amenzandome a las espaldas..

Reí antes sus comentarios.

-No te preocupes. Ya arregle las cosas con él.

Esta vez si que me sonrió. Y me deslumbró.

…...

Con Edward a partir de ese día nos volvimos inseparables.

El me había ayudado a soportar las miradas inquisidoras del resto de la escuela y sobre todo la de su hermana, quien no podía creer en lo que me había convertido.

Era genial volver a verla después de tanto tiempo pero a veces resultaba agotador estar con ella, asi que adoraba más lo momentos en que Edward venía a casa y (en precencia de Emmet o a veces de Charlie) se ponía tocar mi piano. Asi como para él era su volvo su mejor regalo, el piano lo era el mío.

Casi me muero de ternura en cuánto logró componerme una canción.

Compartíamos los mismos gustos por la música clásica y en casi todo.

Era muy agradable pasar toda la tarde con él, aunque fuer únicamente para hacer la tarea.

Realmente era un genio y se tomaba toda la paciencia para explicarme las cosas.

Todos los días hablábamos hasta tarde y mi hermano tuvo que acostumbrarse a su precencia.

Yo era tan feliz a su lado...

El era la persona más cariñosa y atenta que había conocido.

Todos los miedos que había tenido cuando eran chicas acerca de cómo sería Edward a esta edad se habían dicipado.

Se acercaba San Valentín y yo no se por qué me ponía cada vez mas nervios. No estaba segura de si debía regalarle algo o no a Edward.

Pero me sorprendió.

Cuando fui a buscarme para ir a la escuela ese día, él me esperaba con un gran oso peluche adornado con lazos rosas.

Y su sonrisa pícara. Aunque se veía un tanto ¿avergonzado?

-Feliz día Bells. No se si debía hacerlo o no. Verás, eres la primera a la que le hago un regalo asi que no se ….no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero... yo...

Empecé a reirme. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me abalancé sobre él...

Y lo besé por toda la cara...

Pero fue él quién acercó nuestros labios.

En un beso tienro y delicado...

No quise apartarme. No quería pero la falta de aire, nos obligó...

-Yo...

Estabamos los dos rojos esta vez,...

Pero él repentinamente me abrazo y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Bells? Se que es un poco precipitado tal vez pero no puedo encontrar ptra persona que encaje connmigo tanto como tu, cariño. Me gustas. Demasiado.

-Yo... -sonreí aún roja-. ¿Cómo podría no quererte Eddy? -lancé una risa tonta-. La verdad es que hace mucho que tú me gustas …. y …..

-¿y qué? -me levantó el mentón con los dedos delicadamente obligándome a mirarlo.

Él lo hacía con ternura.

-La verdad es que tu eres una de las razones por las que volví aquí -pude notar su que no sentías lo mismo por mí cuando era una niña peor yo siempre llevé mi recuerdo conmigo todos estoy años. Y siempre te he amado...

-¿de verdad?

Asentí y dirigí mi mirada al piso...

-Con esto no tiene porq sentirte culpable ni nada yo...

Lágrimas, cayeron de mis ojos en cuanto el me volvió a abrazar. Con fueraa, como si nunca más fuera a querer soltarme.

-Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que yo también te amaba y por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir...¿Emmet sabía esto no?

Asentí contra su pecho.

-Nunca pude esconderle nada a mi hermano oso. Pero menos mal que no esta en casa hoy porque sino...

Me apartó levemente

-¿sino? -amaba su sorisa torcida

-Sino no me animaría a hacer esto...

Y sin volver a pensarlo me abalancé sobre él y lo besé con todas las ganas del mundo...

* * *

><p>chan channnnnnnnn estupido? Sin sentido? Que dicen?<p>

En el proximo cap subo el otro one shot. :D

espero que les haya gustado.

ls amo!1

vik

perdón ortografía S: el word no me corrige s: y se me pasan las palabras


End file.
